Thermally shock resistant articles having low thermal expansion find use in applications in which it is critical to maintain product dimensions, especially for example during high temperature cycling as in automotive exhaust treatment applications. In particular, low thermal expansion articles have been used as filters for fluids, such as diesel particulate filters and as substrates for catalytic converters. Typically such articles comprise a honeycomb body and are subjected to harsh environments, which require high thermal and mechanical shock resistance as well as low thermal expansion. Maintaining these properties for extended periods of time in their intended environments eliminates many potentially useful refractory materials.
Cordierite honeycomb substrates are employed in a number of high temperature applications including catalytic converters, NOx adsorbers, electrically heated catalysts, molten metal filters, regenerator cores, chemical process substrates, catalysts for hydrodesulfurization, hydrocracking, or hydrotreating, and diesel particular filters, in part due to the high thermal shock resistance of cordierite. The thermal shock resistance is inversely proportional to the coefficient of thermal expansion. That is, cordierite honeycombs have a good thermal shock resistance and can survive the wide temperature fluctuations that are encountered during application. However, under certain circumstance cordierite substrates are less than satisfactory. As diesel particulate filters (DPFs) which ideally combine low CTE (for thermal shock resistance), low pressure drop (for engine efficiency), high filtration efficiency (for removal of most particles from the exhaust stream), high strength (to survive handling, canning, and vibration in use), and low cost, the combination of high thermal shock resistance and very low pressure drop has proven elusive with cordierite DPFs. In addition, cordierite is not compatible with potassium based NOx adsorbers, which chemically react with cordierite, destroying both the adsorber as well as the cordierite support.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide alternative low thermal expansion refractory materials that are able to withstand thermal shock and the steep thermal gradients encountered in high temperature applications.